


Nothing Else Matters

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: I always wondered how baby Eclare was convinced so here some streamy Eclare
Relationships: Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Set around season 13 "Basket Case" when Eli comes back and after Clare got home after hanging with Drew.
> 
> The title is named after a Little Mix song
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor Little Mix

Clare's POV

The last few weeks had been too crazy from that kiss with Drew at the Thanksgiving family feast too just now when I found Eli at my front porch while I was with Drew helping him with student council stuff. Alli was right I think Drew and I need boundaries and maybe Eli being back was a sign or something.

"So you and Drew did what you had to do?" Eli finally spoke as he put his hand behind his head which usually does when he is nervous. He was standing next to me as we stood in my bedroom as I looked into his green eyes.

I nodded softly "Yes we did. He needed help with school stuff" I tell Eli truthfully as Eli takes off his shoes as sits up on my bed.

"You are the best you know Edwards" Eli smirks looking at me as I removed my shoes and sat on my bed cuddling into Eli. It wasn't long until he and I were kissing well making out more as his hand reached down my back and my hands were under his shirt. He pulls back, "Wait do you want to have sex?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Yes," I let him know as I unbuckled his belt as he played with the herms of my dress lifting the skirt further up my upper thighs.

Moments later I was now in my bra and knickers while Eli was in his boxers and laying on my bed as I was on top kissing down his chest. It had been a while since we had sex, it was before Eli went back to New York after the thanksgiving feast which after I told Alii about she was in the protective mode because I forgave Eli after he cheated on me but she still doesn't trust him. and the other time Eli and I had sex were before Eli graduated which was his prom aka when I lost my virginity. So this was the third time we had anything sexual and close. Eli unhooked my bra which revealed my bare breasts. I used to be conscious about my body but Eli had always made me feel loved and beautiful. I took off his boxers to see his member sticking up as I took off my knickers as all of the underwear were thrown to the side as he inserted inside of me which made me moan loud as he thrusts in. 

"Ooh, Eli" I giggled as my eyes widened. I forgot how it looked but it took me back to prom. When I saw it I thought it would be awkward but thankfully it wasn't and Eli made it perfect for me. 

Eli's POV

As I looked up into Clare's pretty eyes my eyes got distracted as I glanced at her breasts as we moved in sync, we always had the passion and it seemed like everything was perfect. I know I haven't always been the best boyfriend lately and I regret cheating on the kindest, smartest, beautiful and patient person I ever met. I flipped her over so I was on top and I knew Clare preferred to be on the bottom. I gently kissed her neck but made sure I left love bites while I went inside of her as she let out a soft moan.

Clare looks up at me as she blushes and let out giggles. She is always making the cutest faces. "Don't stop," she tells me as I give her a nod. I thrust, hitting her clit. I knew her spot well so I knew how to make her scream with pleasure. 

Clare's POV 

My eyes locked into Eli's. I fell more in love with him when I saw him. He meant everything to me and vice versa. Our fingers intertwined as we moved at a pace but I had no idea what was about to happen but I didn't realise that there would be a baby inside of me at any moment.

After about a few minutes the speed got faster the moans louder I cummed into him and he called my name out so many times it was truly magical, so magical I didn't want it to stop. I was so in love with him. I put my hands through his golden-brown curls they were so natural and I loved them not that I didn't love his dyed black hair from when he was in high school because believe me I did a lot but there seems to be that the boy I fell for was now the man she loves so deeply despite the long distance. 

Eli's POV

After a while, I pulled out but I didn't realise it was too late and had already impregnated Clare. I stared into her eyes looking down with the smirk that I know makes Clare melt into a million pieces, "I love you" I whispered into her ear.

Clare looked into my green orbs "I love you too" she gently pulled on my guitar pick necklace with one hand and pressed her lips on mine. I passionately kissed back our tongues, collided fighting for dominance and not wanting to let go. We panted while she kept making out. I then sucked her neck roaming my hands down her body and she lets out the sexy moans. 

Clare's POV

I let out a few more moans. Eli knew me too well. He kept kissing down my body but then came back up as he then wrapped his warm and muscled arms around my waist. I felt safe in his arms as we slowly fell asleep. I know who I love and that's Eli Goldsworthy. 

\---

Eli's POV 

It was the next day it was super early. I was already dressed since everyone was asleep so I left a note beside Clare kissing her on her forehead. I quietly exited her room and left her house. I had to see my parents before going back to NYU. 

Clare's POV

The sound of my alarm woke me up. I looked around and noticed Eli was not there but then I found a note at the side of my bed, I picked up the note as I started reading the note.

"Hey, beautiful I will be back later just had to see my parents. I hope you have a good day at school, and I love you." Clare smiles at the note she shoved the piece of paper in a drawer next to her bedside table. Clare then got up she ran to the bathroom to shower and her morning routine for school.

Little did Clare know a baby is starting to grow inside of her.


End file.
